


Dirty Morals

by Zenopoke



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenopoke/pseuds/Zenopoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When students at Hope’s Peak Academy see the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, they think that he was always a stickler for rules, no matter what and that he had no sex drive.</p><p>That couldn't be any more of an lie.</p><p>His boyfriend Naegi is living proof of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Morals

When students at Hope’s Peak Academy see the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, they think that he was always a stickler for rules, no matter what and that he had no sex drive. If you ever asked around in Hope’s Peak about Ishimaru and sex, you’ll probably get laughter as your answer. For you see, it is commonplace in the school to think that when it comes to Kiyotaka Ishimaru, sex was a foreign concept to him.

That could not anymore of a lie.

His boyfriend, Makoto Naegi, can very well attest to that. He knows the truth of Ishimaru’s sexual desire. That the Moral Compass was in fact, a living, breathing, horny, kinky sexual demon who would stop at nothing to make him pass out in pleasure.

“Ishimaru…” Makoto groaned as he as naked on his bed, working a dildo in and out of his hole.

“My, my, Naegi-kun. What a dirty little whore you are.” Ishimaru purred as he sat in a chair, shirtless. “You really need something, don’t you?”

“Please, Ishi, I need it…” the hazel eyed boy whimpered as the dildo hit his pleasure spot.

“What is it you need? Is it my big fat cock, Naegi-kun?” Ishimaru growled. “Do you want it in your mouth, tasting my hot seed and splattered all over your face? Or maybe you want me to plow your hole until you pass out and you feel my cum inside you?”

“Yes…” Naegi moaned as he worked the dildo faster.

“You haven’t answered my question, Naegi-kun?” Ishimaru teased him as he felt himself get aroused. “What is it you want?”

“I want to suck your cock Ishimaru, please let me have it!" Naegi desperately begged as if his life depended on it. He then took out the dildo, moaning at the loss of the full feeling he enjoyed, and crawled towards him. “I want to fuck my mouth, and come down my throat!”

“Alright, then.” Ishimaru opened his legs as if to beckon him to his demise. “Come and claim your favorite toy.”

Sinking to his knees, Naegi zipped down Ishimaru’s pants, revealing his nine inch cock, already hard and dripping with pre from seeing and hearing his lover making fuck himself with that plastic toy.

Mesmerized at the sight of it, Naegi licked his lips. Taking the cock in his shaky hands and making eye contact with the Moral Compass, he swallowed his cock, engulfing it in the warm heat of his mouth.

“Fuck…” Ishimaru groaned as the brown haired boy slurped and swallowed, swirling his tongue around the head and the underside of the cock. “You know how to suck a cock good, Naegi-kun!” he praised as he ran his hands into Naegi's brown hair, causing him to moan out pleasure, which sent vibrations around his cock, making Ishimaru groan louder.  
The hazel eyed boy then dipped his tongue into his cock’s slit, causing him to howl in pleasure. “Goddamn, your mouth is so fucking hot!, Shit!”

Using one of his hands, Naegi played with the spiky haired boy’s balls, while the other was rubbing his love’s stomach.

“Shit, Naegi. I’m gonna…” Ishimaru shuddered as his dick pulsed causing cum gushed out, flooding Naegi’s mouth with warm cum, causing him to groan at the delicacy of its taste.  
Swallowing down the treat, the Ultimate Luckster pulled off of his lover’s dick with a loud pop and licked his swollen red lips as a small amount hang from his lips.

Grabbing him by the cheeks, the red eyed boy deeply kissed him, tasting himself on the boy’s lips.

Plopping him on the bed, the hall monitor turned Naegi around, grabbing his firm asscheeks. Pushing them apart, he inhaled the smell of the boy, then nudges in close and licks around his hole.

The lucky student moaned in wanton pleasure as his hole was violated by the spiky black haired boy.

Ishimaru licks again, pushing his face closer, teasing his hole with the tip of his tongue, eliciting groans from the boy. Working his hand between Naegi’s legs, he takes hold of his cock, stroking it to full mast. He keep stroking, his thumb giving pressure under its head, and then flattens his tongue, taking long licks from Naegi’s balls to his asshole, again, again, and again, causing his lover to scream out in bliss.

He then noses against Naegi’s balls, pushing his tongue between them, sucking on one, then the other in his mouth.

He hears the Luckster moan unintelligibly as he tries to tip his ass up, trying to get more. He stops when Ishimaru returns his tongue back to his asshole, pushing inside and wiggling, pushing out and licking.

“Ishimaru,” Naegi rasped as he begged for more pleasure, as if he was a man in the desert, thirsty for water. “More! I need more!”

The big browed boy then leaned back, eliciting moans of confusion from the older boy as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of Naegi on his lips and mouth. He then takes bites of Naegi’s ass, sucking at the skin, making him get a rush of pleasure when seeing the pink discoloration and tooth marks on the brown haired boy’s pale skin.  
He then takes one of the green-eyed boy’s asscheeks as licks his way inside, the whole bed beginning to creak as he pushes Naegi forward and backwards as he fucks him with his tongue.

“Ishimaru…this feels amazing!” Naegi panted out drooling as he felt Ishimaru’s tongue enters inside him, wiggling around his walls.

Ishimaru groans as he grabbed him and goes faster, sucking and nipping and tightening his tongue, poking with it, then soften it and licking, listening to the different noises that Naegi makes, loving the new sounds that come from his throat. He then takes hold of his lover’s cock, stroking it firmly, his thumb rubbing on his balls.

Suddenly, Naegi quiets, still breathing heavily but quiet. Ishimaru tries to move his tongue faster while jerking Naegi off, trying to make him come.

“Oh, God I’m…” Naegi mewled as he gasp for breath, his body stiffens, and the muscles in his ass tightens. “I’m gonna…”

Ishimaru then sucks two fingers into his mouth and then pushes them into Naegi, twisting and turning them, while he continues to stroke him.

“Then, come for me, Naegi-kun.” He growled into his ear, coaxing him to release his seed.

Suddenly, Naegi arched his back and howled as he comes, feeling as if time had stopped. He then collapsed on the bed, moaning in pleasure.

“Oh my god.” The hazel-eyed boy moaned, his body tingling with pleasure from his release. “That was incredible!”

Carefully, Ishimaru pulled out his fingers out of him and licked them clean, tasting the juices coated on them. He then smirked at the sight of Naegi as he lied next to him, grabbing him into a deep kiss, swirling his tongue against Naegi’s.

“So, up for round two, my wanton Naegi-kun?” Ishimaru sinfully purred as he pulled away, nipping at his lover’s lip.  
Naegi groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this is Zenopoke here. This here is my 1st fanfic and my first smut. I always wanted to see these two together.  
> and apologizes in advance if any of the characters seems OOC. Any help to make this fic even better would be appreciated. Just leave a comment.


End file.
